Watermelon Pattern
by clumsylil'girl
Summary: Matsumoto found something in her captain's drawer. It's his boxer. She played with it for a while and it accidentally hit Sakura's face.


**Hey guys, this is my first oneshot (I had another one but that's a poem so it's ... different) I write this once I thought about it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where did he put my sake?" Rangiku Matsumoto said as she look in some of her captain's drawer.

"_From now on, I will banned sake in the 10th division HQ!" _An angry statement crossed the busty vice captain mind. Yes, Her captain; little grouchy Hitsugaya Toushiro, had officially banned sake or any other alcohol in the office. At first, Matsumoto thought that he's not serious since he had not taken any action but this might be the day where the little captain thought that his statement had not yet affect his vice captain so he confiscated all the sake.

'_That little gaki! It was an accident that he accidentally thought my sake was a water and drank it.' _She thought. 2 days back, her captain was thirsty and thought the sake Matsumoto put in a cup was water. She has to put it on a cup so that her captain wouldn't notice. So, Hitsugaya **accidentally **drank it and got drunk. And it was really bad! Heck, he insulted the commander-captain, he, like a 5 years old, told everyone that he wants to play with them and the worst part of all; **HE FLIRTS WITH SAKURA!** Okay, to Matsumoto, it's really nothing but the bad thing is that **HITSUGAYA WAS BEING A PERVERT TO HER! **He told her that she has a pretty hair and he wanted to touch it and smell it and he told her she has a great body and always turns him on.

Let's just say that Sakura got really confused and **accidentally **smack his head, enough to make him faint. And when he woke up, Unohana explained everything that had happened and was enough to make him almost killed Matsumoto.

Ever since that little accident, Sakura and Hitsugaya rarely talk to each other. Maybe because both really embarassed.

"I can't seem to find any of the Sake!" Matsumoto sigh in defeat. She took a seat on the couch and rest for a while.

When she looked around the room, something caught her attention.

Red

With black dots.

Rangiku then took out the item and-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The busty woman burst into laughing. Her laughter probably could be heard from the other Headquarters.

There she is, endlessly laughing at an item she was holding. What is it you ask?

Red.

With black dots.

_**Boxer**_

The pattern looks like watermelon.

Rangiku keeps on laughing until a devilish smirk appear on her face.

An idea popped out of her mind.

An idea that she was going to use to take revenge on the little captain.

She folded the item and put it in her shinigami uniform. She quickly run out of the room and was greeted by Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Hai, Matsumoto! What are you up to?" Renji asked.

"Oh, nothing, just taking my revenge on the little captain." Matsumoto grin.

"Taking revenge on him?" Yumichika confused.

"Look what I found in the captain's drawer!" Matsumoto took out the item.

The three men blinked and-

"HAHAHAHA!" Three of them laugh like there's no tomorrow.

"Is –laugh- that –laugh- his?" Ikkaku said between his laugh.

"YUP! Wanna play with it?" Matsumoto said excitedly.

"How exactly?" the three men said in unison.

"CATCH!" Matsumoto crumpled the item and then throw it in the air.

The three men grin and the game begin.

The four of them laugh as they keep throwing the item in the air.

Just as they had their little fun, the white-hair captain clears his throat. This was enough to caught their attention. They all looked at the twitching captain.

'_UhOh... I'm in deep trouble!" _the four shinigami thought.

"What are you doing with that **thing **?" Hitsugaya questioned them.

"We-"

"Do you want it? come and have it!" Matsumoto cut off Ikkaku.

Hitsugaya twitch even more.

He reach out his hand to grab his **boxer **but Matsumoto held it a little bit higher.

The two of them repeated the action until Hitsugaya is enough of the game and threatened Matsumoto.

"Sorry captain, I will give this back only if you allow sake to be in the HQ."

"NO! REMEMBER THE ACCIDENT LAST TIME! I WON'T ALLOW IT EVER!"

"Well if you say so." Matsumoto throw the boxer behind her thinking Renji would catch it.

She thought wrong.

The item flew and hit a girl face.

"What is this?" the girl asked keeping the item stick to her face.

'_I know that voice it's-'_

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE! BY THE WAY, YOU REALLY GOTTA REMOVE THAT ITEM FROM YOUR FACE!" Matsumoto snickered.

Sakura grab the item and stare at it for a while.

Blink

Blink

Blink

!Gasp!

Blush.

The poor Hitsugaya could only sigh and blush even deeper as the girl gasped. This is so embarassing.

The girl continue looking at the item she was holding with wide eyes.

And

With a few more minutes

She threw it and it hit Hitsugaya's face.

She felt herself falling backward. Her vision become blurry. And everything went black.

"SAKURA-CHAN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID, CAPTAIN!" Matsumot turn to her captain.

"ME? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Well, it's all your fault that the 10th HQ is banned from sake!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU PUT YOUR SAKE IN MY OFFICE!"

"Well, I can't argue with that..." Matsumoto nervously laugh.

Hitsugaya sigh and approach Sakura's unconscious body. He carry her bridal style and turn to the shinigami.

"We never speak of this again, agree?" Hitsugaya said in a low threatening voice.

All of them nodded.

Hitsugaya then shunpo to Sakura's room and put her on the bed. He looked at the girl. The embarassing memories of him getting drunk and his boxer hit her face came across his blushes again.

'_Damn Matsumoto!'_

Hitsugaya sat beside her bed and started to lose his conscious too.

Within a few minutes, his eyes were close and a soft snore chimming the room.

* * *

**Xxx 3 minutes later xxX**

"Ugh." Sakura groaned as she felt a minor pain in her head.

She tries to remember what happen earlier, then it hit her. She remember Hitsugaya's boxer hit her face and then she fainted after that.

Her cheeks went dark red again.

The colour darken as she saw who is sleeping beside her.

Even when he is sleeping, his face always shown angriness.

Sakura sigh.

She shook his body.

It wake him up.

"W-What?" Toushiro narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing... I just wanted to wake you up..."

"You're ridiculous."

"Well... at least I don't play w-with my-"

"Don't even say it!" Toushiro twitch.

"Well... I was j-just wondering... if that's really y-your... you know..." Sakura blushes.

"S-SHUT UP!"

"It's really cute shiro-chan! I didn't know you were so obsessed with Watermelon that your boxer's pattern is watermelon! I bet your shampoo and soap is also-"

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THIS, AGAIN!" Toushiro cut her off.

"Don't worry captain, you can trust me!" Sakura smiles.

* * *

**That's all!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Sakura : -laugh- I can't believe Hitsugaya's boxer is watermelon pattern! **

**Hitsugaya : Shut up!**

**I do not own the characters!**


End file.
